


Agent Morgan and Doctor Reid

by Mickey_D



Series: Steamy Shorts [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baseball, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a win for their team, Spencer's friends on the BAU go out to ice cream. After a while though, Dr. Reid and Derek Morgan are alone, and neither of them know exactly what to say when Morgan brings up 'us'. Morgan decides the kid needs to live a little, and he knows just where, when, and how to show him what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Morgan and Doctor Reid

**Agent Morgan and Doctor Reid**

With a hard swing of the bat the CIA player hit another home run off the FBI's pitcher. The CIA player chuckled as he jogged around the bases. It looked like the CIA was going to continue its five year win streak against the FBI. From the bleachers CIA supporters cheered next to grim faced FBI agents. Thankfully the top of the inning ended with the next batter and the CIA up by one.

Derek Morgan rallied his team and brought them together for a pep talk. "Alright people. We can do this and we're going to wipe those smug smiles off those bastard's faces. First up is Shawn, then Jim, then me, and then Spencer. All we need is two good hits and we'll pull ahead. We've got this. It's time we bring this win home.”

The team high fived as they went into the dugout and Shawn took his place in the batter’s box to the left of home plate. The pitcher threw three very fast, practically invisible balls that passed Shawn’s motionless bat in quick succession. The CIA spectators were smiling proudly as Shawn trudged back to the dugout to mumbled consolations from his team members. Jim met the same disheartening fate, but hopes were raised as Derek sauntered over to the plate and glared at the pitcher; Derek never struck out. Spencer watched with baited breath as Derek took a powerful swing at the pitcher’s throw but popped the ball foul. It was an impressive sight, one that never failed to make Spencer feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. With each swing, Derek’s muscles were on full display and the grim line his lips remained in was just a hint at the intensity he put into everything he did. Spencer forgot to warm up in the batter’s box he was watching Derek so closely. He couldn’t deny the feelings that he had for his team member and knowing that he couldn’t act on them made him frustrated beyond measure. There was a strict policy against dating co-workers in the FBI and for good reason. Logically it made no sense to pine after someone he couldn’t have, but Spencer found it impossible to move on. A loud bang of metal solidly hitting ball rang over the field as Derek hit a pitch deep into the outfield. Spencer swallowed in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry mouth as he watched Derek round first base and stop on second as the ball was passed to the shortstop a moment too late.

Dr. Spencer Reid was a classic nerd, sweater vests and all. He used to have his hair long, but then cut it, and now it was in the process of growing back out. He could finally just tuck it behind his ears again, which was good since his hands had always reached up to his ears to tuck the hair he no longer had out of habit. Being a nerd (or geek, which ever you prefer), Spencer was in no way athletically inclined, so having the game basically resting on his shoulders was quite daunting. Sure there was another batter behind him who could be the hero, but Spencer rarely hit the ball, much to his chagrin, so it would be unlikely anything miraculous could happen. He wasn’t even in the proper clothes; he didn’t own a pair of shorts. Spencer pulled at the brim of the baseball cap Derek had let him borrow and stood at the plate.

“This guy has got nothing! Bring it in,” one of the opposing team members called from outfield. They did move in and caused Spencer to become more nervous.

Watching from second place, Derek saw the panic flash across Spencer’s face. He called time-out and jogged over to his teammate. Spencer dropped his eyes; something about Derek always made him embarrassed. It was like they were back in school and if Spencer kept his eyes down the bully (i.e. Derek) would leave him alone. Spencer knew Derek would never hurt him, but that didn’t change the nerves he felt around him. “Don’t pay attention to them, kid,” Derek said. “You’re our guy. All you have to do is hit it over their heads and run like Hell.”

Spencer shook his head. “I don’t think I can. The physics--”

Derek placed a hand on Spencer’s cheek to gain the kid’s attention. “This is baseball; math and science don’t matter. You can do it.”

The hand gone, Spencer could talk again. “I don’t know. I’m not...I’ve never been…”

“This is your chance to replace all those bad sports memories with something great. Get out of your head and let it flow, okay?”

Spencer met Derek’s eyes for a brief moment before nodding and giving his teammate as much of a smile as he could muster. Derek grinned back and returned to second base. Spencer swung the bat over his shoulder and waited for the first pitch. The pitcher released the ball, Spencer stepped up to swing, and missed. FBI spectators cheered him on while the CIA team and spectators chuckled quietly. How did the FBI expect to win with this kid at the plate? Another ball was thrown. Spencer stepped up and missed again.

“C’mon pretty boy! Just believe!” Derek called from second base.

The third ball was tossed his way. Spencer watched it come, watched it grow in size the closer it got. He took a sharp breath as he brought the bat around and…

The FBI fans jumped to their feet and began cheering wildly as the ball soared over the infield and carried on over the outfielders’ heads. Spencer watched the balls’ flight with an open mouth until the shouts to run reminded him that he had to try to make it around the bases. Dropping the bat, Spencer began to run around the bases, though to other people it was more of a quick, stuttering step accompanied by jerky arm movements than a proper run.

“C’mon Spencer!” Derek called from home plate.

Spencer picked up his pace as he rounded third base.

“Get down! Get down!” Derek shouted as he kept his eye on the ball coming closer to home.

Spencer knew from watching a couple baseball games with Derek before that he was expected to slide into home plate, but how he was going to do that was beyond him, so he took a dive like an olympic swimmer, tumbling onto home plate before the ball could reach him. The FBI went crazy, and the stunned CIA members could only clap in shocked silence. Spencer looked up at Derek from his spot on the ground with a smile. Derek helped him up as he laughed and the team swallowed Spencer in a group hug before Derek lifted him onto his shoulders. Spencer’s body practically vibrated with joy as Derek held him up, and when he slid down Derek’s body on his way back to the ground, both the agents stared at each other for a moment. They’d both felt it: the sparks. Their moment was broken as Spencer was pulled away by the members of the BAU team pulled him into their congratulations. Derek was laughing and clapping as he celebrated with the other team members. Spencer didn’t like the space between them now that they’d touched, and was quick to jump on Derek’s back in a hug of some sort. Derek stumbled but remained on his feet as Spencer mumbled thank you over and over again in his ear.

“Thanks for what, kid?” Derek asked.

“For helping me hit the ball.”

Derek reached up to place his hands over Spencer’s arms that were crossed over Derek’s chest. “Nah, kid. You did that all on your own.”

“I say we go for ice cream,” Penelope, a member of the BAU team, said.

Derek leaned back so Spencer could stand on his own two feet. “Who’d you ride here with?” he asked.

“JJ.”

“Ice cream sounds good, Penelope. I’ll take you, kid,” he said to Spencer.

ǂ

Spencer and Derek were the only members of the BAU team left in the ice cream parlour an hour and a half after the game. They were laughing as they shared funny memories from high school and college. Derek sighed and looked across the booth at Spencer who was absentmindedly pulling his spoon out of his mouth as he looked out the window. Derek groaned inwardly at the sight. Spencer was slowly killing him with the smiles and the hair and wearing his baseball cap. “Spence…” Derek began but trailed off when the kid sitting across from him looked him in the eyes. Spencer wasn’t really a kid, but he was definitely younger than Derek by a few years. “You’re hairs gotten longer,” Derek finished lamely. His mind had scrambled when their eyes met and his nerve had completely abandoned him.

Spencer scrunched up his nose at the odd comment and self-consciously reached up to touch the flipped-up ends. “Yeah. I didn’t really like it short.”

Derek nodded. “I like it better long.” He closed his eyes and lowered his face as embarrassment flooded him. Why did he say that?

“Thanks,” Spencer replied quietly. He sounded just as embarrassed as Derek felt.

A sudden wall had been constructed between them and their conversation had stalled painfully. One of them needed to say something or they were going to be crushed. Derek being Derek decided he was the one who would say something. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted.

Spencer’s brow furrowed. “About what?”

“Us.”

“Us?” Spencer had been unaware that there even was an ‘us’. They weren’t together or anything like that. Sure he wanted them to be, but they weren’t and never would.

“Yes. I can’t get you out of my head. Hell, I just got off to you in the shower this morning.” Derek realized what he said and added, “Shit. I wasn’t going to tell you that.”

Spencer had forgotten all about his ice cream melting in the cup before him. He opened and closed his mouth without being able to say anything when it was open and wishing he could when it was closed. Derek felt the same way? He’d...Spencer blushed at the thought. He wasn’t innocent, but he’d never been told something so private by someone.

“Say something,” Derek said sounding strangled.

“So you felt the sparks after the game too?” Spencer asked quietly, cursing how feminine that sounded.

“I haven’t stopped.”

Spencer began studying the table. “We can’t be together. Hotch and the others won’t allow it.”

“Who says they have to know?”

“It’s against the rules,” Spencer said.

“If you don’t want me just say so kid. I can take it,” Derek said his voice turning hard.

Spencer shook his head violently causing his hair flick from side to side under the hat. “I want you, it’s just--”

Derek rose from his seat. “Then that’s that. It’s time you learned to live a little.” Spencer looked up at Derek who loomed over him. “Let’s get out of here,” Derek suggested with a smirk that made Spencer’s knees weak.

ǂ

Derek pulled into a space at a small hotel on the beach several hours later. Spencer was asleep in his passenger seat and looked breathtaking. Derek stood next to the open passenger door for a few moments just to look before realizing how creepy it was. He crouched next to the car, and gently woke Spencer. “Wake up, pretty boy.”

Spencer woke up obviously confused and stretched which caused him to almost hit Derek. “Where are we?”

“The beach.”

Spencer fixed Derek with a confused look. “Why?”

Derek smiled, reaching up to brush his thumb over Spencer’s lower lip. “Because we’re getting away from everything so we can just be us.”

Spencer closed his eyes as Derek’s thumb traveled over his cheekbone. “Don’t make this harder…” he sighed.

Derek just laughed and stood so Spencer could get out of the car. He’d already checked them in so he just took Spencer to their room. Spencer surveyed the single bed room with a quiet, “Hm” which made Derek laugh as he closed the door with the “Do Not Disturb” sign displayed. “What was that about?” Spencer had his back to him and Derek felt no qualms about checking him out thoroughly.

“Nothing. It’s just that there’s one bed and I’ve thought about sharing a bed with you, but now that the opportunity presents itself, I find I’m nervous.”

“Are you a virgin, baby?” Derek whispered as he came up behind Spencer. He pressed his body tightly to his pretty boy’s and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. Nuzzling Spencer’s hair, Derek heard him gulp and smiled. “Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not...it’s just I don’t want to disappoint you…” Spencer confided.

Derek smiled and squeezed Spencer tightly. “You will never disappoint me.” His lips met Spencer’s neck which caused a shiver to shoot through the younger man. Derek twisted his hand in Spencer’s hair to pull the younger man’s head back so he had better access to his neck. Spencer hummed when Derek found his sweet spot, and his humming turned into moans as Derek continued to attack the spot until a nice purple bruise appeared. Derek kissed his haniwork and murmured, “Beautiful.”

Spencer felt Derek’s erection pressed between the two men and palmed his own through his pants at the mere idea of what they’d be doing. He knew about sex, he’d read a book or two, but his job kept him busy and didn’t lend itself to relationships much less sex; Spencer wasn’t one for a quick lay either, something he damned his emotions for. Derek’s hands began to unbutton Spencer’s shirt and pull it gently from where it was tucked into Spencer’s pants. He slowly pulled the fabric off the slim shoulders and marveled at the smooth skin beneath. His dark hands contrasted starkly with the back of his friend. He took his time touching and refused to listen to Spencer’s sounds lest they lead him to the frenzy he wanted to give in to. Spencer closed his eyes as Derek continued the caresses. “Derek, I can’t…” Spencer trailed off as Derek began to undo his belt.

“You can’t what pretty boy?” Derek asked as he slid the leather from the loops and let it fall to the floor. His hands returned to undo the button and the zipper. He pulled the pants down to reveal gray briefs. He pulled Spencer’s feet from the pants and moved the fabric to the side.

“I can do this by myself,” Spencer murmured.

“Sure you can,” Derek breathed in his ear.

Spencer now turned around and tried to think straight as embarrassment bloomed in his body. He reached out to curl his fingers in Derek’s shirt and pulled it up. He knew Derek was good looking; he knew he worked out, but he felt more embarrassment as he fully got to look at Derek. It was solid muscle and better than anything Spencer’s imagination could possible come up with. He wanted to see more, but Derek stopped him when he went to remove his pants. “Lay on the bed,” he told Spencer who frowned but complied anyway.

The moment his head hit the pillow, Derek dropped his pants. Spencer gulped and reached between his legs to get some relief. If he wasn’t slowly being consumed by lust he would never touch himself in front of Derek, but now it was all he could do to not beg Derek to do something. In his dreams if he tried to talk, it melted away; if this was a dream he didn’t want it to end. Derek crawled onto the bed with him, a dangerous smirk curling his lips. “Would you like to know what I did this morning?” There was a promise in those words that had Spencer nodding. Derek lowered his hips to meet Spencers to grind slowly against the younger boy. “I was in my shower and I started thinking you were with me and I had you pressed against the wall as I fucked you hard.” Spencer’s hips bucked against Derek’s. “That idea made me hard in an instant and I knew I’d need more than a cold shower to get rid of my problem. I _had_ to pretend my hand was you, Spencer. There was _nothing_ else I could do, but now, I finally get the real thing.”

Spencer bit his lip and tugged at his own hair. There was too much for him to handle at the moment. There was nothing he wanted more than to be in the shower with Derek pressed against the tile wall with Derek behind him. “Well are you going to take it?” he heard himself ask.

Derek paused his movements, shocked that Spencer had said that. “I plan on it.” Not wanting to take it slow anymore, he tore off both his and Spencer’s briefs and marveled in Spencer’s beauty. He certainly was a pretty boy. Spencer spread his legs so Derek had room to settle between them. Derek began to kiss him and slipped a finger inside him. Spencer’s eyes opened wide and a little cry of pain slipped out. Derek’s mouth covered his and did its best to distract him as he added another finger. Spencer arched his back and clutched Derek’s shoulders. “Derek…” he moaned.Derek loved hearing his name come off of Spencer’s lips in such a way. He loved watching Spencer arch and buck beneath him. No one else would ever see his pretty boy like this if he had any say in the matter. He added a third and final finger assaulting Spencer’s prostate until the younger boy was begging him to stop, though Derek knew he was lying. Sitting back on his heels, Derek left Spencer empty to admire his handiwork.

Spencer, eyes clouded with desire, glared the best he could at the man between his legs. His hair stuck to his temples and forehead. The purple mark on his throat throbbed. His chest rose and fell quickly as his heart raced beneath his ribs. His erection ached from the lack of attention he was now receiving. “Derek,” he croaked.

“I know, I know. Why aren’t I just taking it?” he teased as he slid inside as slowly as he could. Spencer’s nails scratched down Derek’s back. He whimpered and that was Derek’s cue to move. He began slow, but that didn’t last long as Spencer began to beg just like Derek would imagine.

“Please, Derek, please.”

Derek was quite positive Spencer didn’t know exactly what he was asking for, but he was more than willing to give him an answer. He dug his fingers into his hips and began thrusting in fast, quick movements. Spencer met him halfway each time and each time another moan, “Oh, God.”, or breathy cry escaped. Derek reached between them and wrapped his hand around Spencer’s aching member. “C’mon, Spencer, let go,” he coaxed.

Spencer’s eyes rolled back in his head as he did just as he was told. He toes curls and his heels dug into Derek’s lower back. Derek was following him after his next thrust. “Spence,” he growled. Spencer kissed down Derek’s jaw and across his collarbone. His finger’s rubbed over the dark skin over hard muscles. His eyes met Derek’s smiling ones. Derek kissed his nose. “Not bad, pretty boy, not bad.”


End file.
